Third generation networks (3G) are one type of network used in telecommunication systems. As 3G networks are deployed, it is becoming important to provide services in the 3 G networks that are comparable in quality to services in other types of networks, such as wire-line remote access networks or cable networks.
The Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) is a collaborative third generation (3G) telecommunications standards-setting project developing global specifications for ANSI/TIA/EIA-41 Cellular Radiotelecommunication Intersystem Operations network evolution to 3G, and global specifications for the radio transmission technologies (RTTs) supported by ANSI/TIA/EIA-41. A Packet Control Function (PCF) and Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) may communicate using a signaling protocol called A11 and a protocol called A10. Both of these functions may be defined using the 3GPP2 standards. The function are collectively referred to as the RP protocol. An IP data session for a mobile node may be established using these two protocols plus PPP to terminate a link layer session between the mobile node and the PDSN (as an RP session).
At RP tunnel setup, a tunnel may be established between the PCF and the PDSN for a call using the procedures defined in the A11 protocol. The PCF then may use this tunnel to pass data from the mobile device to the PDSN and vice versa, using procedures defined in A10. The mobile node may use PPP to access the IP network through the PDSN.
On an inter-PDSN handoff, the PCF may reestablish the RP tunnel with the new PDSN. The setup, using A11 signaling, may be conducted over a high-speed link and may not involve the mobile-end device. Link layer negotiations may involve the mobile node and require several parameter negotiations over a relatively slower radio link. The RP tunnel and the PPP layer may maintain different state information and may usually get tied to each other during initial call setup and during handoffs. For example, in an Inter-PCF/Intra-PDSN handoff, a new RP tunnel from the same PDSN but with a different PCF replaces the old R-P tunnel. The PPP layer remains unchanged.